


Hair Curls and Ice Cream

by Jackkel Dragon (jackkel_dragon)



Series: Jackkel's Corpse Party Fanfic [11]
Category: Corpse Party (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-10 19:23:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18414293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jackkel_dragon/pseuds/Jackkel%20Dragon
Summary: This story takes place in the same universe as "Lingering Fear".





	Hair Curls and Ice Cream

**Author's Note:**

> This story takes place in the same universe as "Lingering Fear".

I enjoyed the breeze in my face as I rode my bike down the street, smiling as I felt it blow my hair curls against my neck and cheeks. It was late afternoon, but the sun was still shining brightly and it was just the right temperature to be outside.

I signaled behind me that I was going to stop and parked my bike right next to a park bench and hopped off. I turned and smiled at Naomi as she stopped and parked her bike on the other side of the bench. She gave me a confused look when she lifted herself off the bike.

“Why are we stopping here?”

I pointed to an ice cream shop across the street from us. “While we wait for your missing boyfriend to show up, I thought we could take a break for some ice cream.” I made sure to emphasize the word “boyfriend,” hoping I’d get a response out of Naomi.

Sure enough, Naomi blushed a little, but she didn’t contest that description of Mochida. “I suppose we do have time for a rest…”

“Then wait here and watch my bike!”

Without waiting for a response, I spun around and jogged over to the ice cream store. After some consideration, I bought two bars of sea-salt ice cream and brought them back to the bench. When I got there, Naomi was sipping from her water bottle and hadn’t seen me coming. So as soon as she lowered the bottle, I thrust her ice cream real close to her face.

“Yaaaaah!” Naomi squealed, spilling water on her shirt. “Don’t do that!”

“Eheheheh… sorry Naomi.” I pulled the ice cream back until Naomi had dried herself off a bit with a spare tissue. I could still see a bit of what she had underneath, but I didn’t complain when she decided to give up drying herself with the tissue.

After that was settled, we both sat down with our ice cream and started eating. It was quiet, but it was nice just to be with Naomi. The past week or so was so busy with preparations for Kisaragi Fest, and the only time I really had alone with Naomi was the sleepover the night before.

I must have been daydreaming or something, because I suddenly became aware that Naomi was pulling at one of my hair curls. I narrowed my eyes and glanced at Naomi playfully. “Hey, Naomi… See something you like?…”

“You dripped some ice cream on your hair…” Naomi showed me some ice cream on her finger. “See?”

I barely even took the time to think before licking the ice cream off Naomi’s finger. She pulled her finger back instantly, her eyes widening in shock.

“What was that for?!”

I smirked at her. “It’s my ice cream, isn’t it?”

“Well, sure, but…”

I leaned in closer. “Come on, help me get the rest out…”

Naomi narrowed her eyes at me. “Are you going to lick my fingers again?”

“If you want me to…” I teased.

Naomi just rolled her eyes at me, but she did start to wipe out the ice cream in my hair with her bare fingers. Maybe she was out of tissues after the wet shirt incident.

I chuckled as she tried to get the ice cream out of my hair with one hand, then decided it was too difficult and held her ice cream stick in her mouth so she had another hand to work with.

We must have made quite the sight, two uniformed schoolgirls sitting on a park bench with ice cream sticks, with one of the girls rubbing out ice cream from the other’s hair with her fingers and letting it get licked off.

Naomi was getting the last of the ice cream out of my hair curl (I must have forgotten to actually EAT the ice cream…) when someone riding a bike stopped in front of us and stared. I was about to make a snarky comment to whoever was gawking at us, but then I noticed it was Mochida and decided to be extra snarky instead.

“You want some too, Mochida?” I imitated licking ice cream at him and he blushed.

“Erm… sorry I’m late.”

I saw Naomi trying to get my saliva off her fingers with the water from her bottle and I elbowed her a bit so she spilled water on her skirt. “Naomi and I were just eating each other up while we waited for you to show.”

“Seiko!” Naomi sighed at her wet skirt, completely missing what I had just told Mochida.

“Uh, do you need a napkin or something, Naomi?” Mochida hopped off his bike and pulled a napkin out of his pocket to offer to Naomi.

“Thanks.” Naomi wiped her hand and skirt off with the napkin and stood up. “Well, everyone’s here, so break time’s over. We don’t want to stay out too late past dark.”

With that, we got back on our bikes and started our ride through town. I giggled at the memory of Naomi running her hand through my hair and letting me lick ice cream from her fingers. I’d be having good dreams tonight…


End file.
